


Secret Attraction

by Asami_T



Series: Asami's One-Shots [7]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asami_T/pseuds/Asami_T
Summary: Akane's leaving for the evening. What will Ranma and Ryouga get up to?





	Secret Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadells/gifts).



Ryouga was sweating buckets, even if at the moment he was a black piglet. It wasn’t often that everyone in the Tendou Dojo was out, and the two of them had the privacy necessary to enjoy themselves. All he had to wait for was Akane’s departure. _Just a little more patience, Ryouga. Just a little more patience…_

“Be a good boy, P-chan! Don’t let Ranma bully you, Mommy will be back later, okay?” Akane’s voice said as she exited her bedroom, closing the door behind her. The distant sounds of another door shutting was a brief relief for the embarrassed cursed individual. After a few minutes, the door popped open and a bored looking girl with red hair appeared in the door.

“We’re clear, Ryo. Come on, let’s head to the furo.” Ranma said, moving towards Ryouga.

Scooping up the piglet into his arms, the redhead carried him down to the furo door and popped it open. A blast of warm air hit P-chan, and Ranma set him down and closed the door behind him. Stripping off his clothes, Ranma grinned and picked the piglet up and carried him into the next room.

Setting him back down, P-chan dashed to the furo and dove in, emerging as Ryouga once more. Stepping out of the furo, he approached Ranma and placed his hands on his hips. Ranma gently ran his hand down Ryouga’s face and said, “I never get tired of looking at your ugly mug.”

“I could say the same thing, Saotome.” Ryouga said, smirking a bit. He leaned in and gently kissed Ranma’s neck, making the redhead give a slight stifled moan. Ranma gently pressed his petite hands against Ryoga’s torso and pushed him off, shaking his head.

“No. Let me change first.” Ranma said, his female body lit up with a full-body blush.

“Oh,” Ryouga said, “Boy day today?” He asked, and Ranma nodded.

“Yeah, I’ve been feeling a little sensitive down there, and I think I’d rather have guy time today. That and I haven’t gotten batteries for our toys and–”

“It’s fine, Ranma. Go ahead. You know I don’t care one way or the other.” Ryouga said, gently patting his currently-female boyfriend on the butt.

Ranma stepped into the warm furo and slipped back to his male body. Stepping back out, Ryouga took in the full view of his boyfriend and licked his lips at Ranma’s erect penis.

Ranma posed seductively and said, “See anything you like, Ryo?”

“Yeah, quite a few things I like. Are you gonna top this time or am I?”

“I topped last time,” Ranma said. “You do it today.”

“Can do, baby.” Ryouga said with a smile. He moved in close to Ranma, gently running his hands along Ranma’s sides.

Ranma could feel Ryouga’s warm breath on his body, and gave an involuntary shiver. Ryouga reached up and grasped Ranma’s pigtail in his hand and yanked it, making the dark-haired boy whine in a mixture of pain and sexual arousal.

“Good boy.” Ryouga said, reaching down with his other hand and gently stroking Ranma’s dick. “You’re such a good boy.”

Ranma whined a little bit and let out a breath of frustration.

He said, “Now, you know the rest, Ranma. I don’t have to walk you through everything do I?”

“F-fuck you, Ryouga.” Ranma stuttered out, clearly flustered by the whole situation. If there was one thing Ranma loved, it was the days when Ryouga was the dom.

Ryouga yanked Ranma’s pigtail again and said, “Assume the position, idiot.”

Ranma swallowed hard and nodded, before bending himself over the furo’s ledge, giving Ryouga a full view of his bare ass. Ryouga smirked, and moved close, gently rubbing the tip of his erect penis close to Ranma’s asshole. Ranma looked back at him, flustered.

“Get on with it!” Ranma snarled.

Ryouga rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s impatience, and picked up the bottle of lubricant Ranma had set out before picking him up from Akane’s bedroom. Squirting some lubricant into his hand, he greased up his dick before squeezing some more lubricant into his hand and rubbing the cool gel on Ranma’s ass.

Ranma let out a slight “ _oh!_ ” in surprise at the sudden temperature change, and jumped a bit. Ryouga grabbed Ranma’s hips and held him in place as he squirmed under the gentle rubbing Ryouga was administering.

Satisfied, Ryouga gently slipped his dick into Ranma’s ass, sliding in deep in one go. Ranma let out another biting moan, slamming his hand down on the tile. Not hard enough to crack or damage it, but enough that it made a very loud _THWACK_ sound. While gently moving back and forth inside of Ranma’s ass, Ryouga reached around and started stroking Ranma’s dick again, alternating between rubbing it back and forth and massaging it like a piece of kneaded clay.

This carried on for a few minutes before Ryouga couldn’t hold it in anymore, and came. Ranma came not long after, squirting his jizm all over the floor of the furo. Ryouga withdrew and pulled Ranma close, helping the sex-hazed boy to his feet.

“Did you enjoy that?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Do you want me to clean you up?”

“ _Please_ ” Ranma said, half-begging. “I don’t think I can walk right now.”

“Damn, am I that good?” Ryouga joked, before Ranma punched him on the arm.

“Don’t let it go to your head, just because you’re a good fuck does not mean you’re the best at it. Besides, tomorrow, _I_ get to dom. You’re gonna _love that_ , loverboy.”

“As if you’ve found anything as good as me yanking that cute little chain of yours.” Ryouga said, gently tugging at Ranma’s pigtail, earning a blush.

Ranma said, “Doesn’t really matter to me what methods we try, as long as it’s you, I’m cool with it.” He leaned in and kissed Ryouga on the lips, before reaching around and giving Ryouga’s ass a squeeze.

“Stop that.” Ryouga said, “before you make me want round 2.”

“Akane’ll be gone all night… what makes you think there _won’t_ be a round 2?” Ranma said, innocently batting his eyes.


End file.
